Best Christmas Eve
by kath0410
Summary: "As they danced around the tree, Rachel couldn't help but think that this was her best Christmas Eve so far..." Where Rachel and Quinn spend Christmas Eve together in Rachel's home.


**A/N: Just a little Faberry holiday fluff for you guys! Happy Holidays, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Rachel silently cursed to herself as she tugged her thick coat closer, shielding the gift that she had bought for Quinn. Lima could be brutally cold during the winter, and Rachel would be lying if she said that the temperature wasn't getting to her at all. What made things worse was that her car was parked far away from where she came from due to the people making their last-minute holiday shopping. Huffing loudly, Rachel walked as fast as her legs would allow, eager to get home as quickly as possible.<p>

As soon as she slipped inside her car, Rachel revved the engine and turned on the heater, sighing in relief at the warmth that enveloped her. She carefully retrieved her present for Quinn from her coat, grateful that the wrapping hadn't gotten wet. Humming happily to herself, Rachel started to drive back home, excited to spend Christmas Eve with her girlfriend. Yes, _Quinn Fabray _was her _girlfriend_.

They forged a friendship when Rachel offered her home to Quinn when the blonde refused to live with her mother after giving birth to Beth. At first, Quinn was hesitant to accept the offer, but with a lot of persuasion on Rachel's part, she finally agreed. Her dads had welcomed Quinn with open arms, both having forgiven her for the things she had done to Rachel.

During the summer before they became juniors, Rachel found herself harboring a huge crush on Quinn, until she started to fall in love with her. It never ceased to amaze her how strong Quinn was, even in the face of her pregnancy and having to give Beth up altogether. So Rachel made it her mission to remind Quinn over and over again that she was a strong and beautiful girl, inside and out.

Rachel had witnessed the changes that Quinn went through – how she could finally smile genuinely and express herself through those beautiful hazel eyes. How she could laugh freely and be able to open up to Rachel without fear of being judged. It was like being away from her real family stripped her off of her icy front. And from what Quinn had told her about her family, Rachel finally understood why the former cheerleader acted the way she did.

It must have been hard for Quinn to live in a suffocation environment, constantly living with the fear of disappointing her parents. And even though Rachel could never understand that feeling, having been raised by two dads that taught supported and loved her with everything that they had, she would always make the effort to listen to Quinn.

Rachel pulled to a stop in front of her house and unbuckled her seatbelt. She hid the gift in her coat and trudged towards the door, a huge grin in place. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Quinn and her dads setting up the Christmas tree. Grin widening, Rachel took off her boots and padded towards the three people.

"I'm home!" she announced in a singsong voice.

Quinn and the Berry men snapped their attention towards Rachel, all three wearing a huge grin. Rachel smiled as Quinn walked towards her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, fighting back a blush as her dads both went 'awww'.

"Mistletoe," Quinn mumbled against her lips, pointing above them. Looking up, Rachel found that there was indeed a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Rachel giggled and pulled Quinn in for another kiss before rushing up the stairs, leaving a confused blonde behind her.

As soon as she entered her room, Rachel quickly shrugged out of her coat and hid the gift inside her drawer. Just as she shut the drawer, the door opened, revealing Quinn.

"What's the hurry?" Quinn asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel beamed and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. "How's the Christmas tree coming along?"

"It's coming along perfectly," Quinn answered as she slipped her arms around Rachel's waist. "We were just waiting for you so you could put the star on top."

"That's so sweet," Rachel crooned, a soft smile in place.

"Now c'mon, before your dads start to think that we're doing something else," Quinn winked as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

Giggling happily, Rachel allowed Quinn to pull her along. Downstairs, Leroy was holding the golden star, and Quinn ushered Rachel towards the stepladder, earning a smack on the arm when she made a jab about the diva's height. Rachel carefully climbed up the steps and placed the star on top of the tree with a triumphant grin. Quinn and her dads clapped and grinned widely as Rachel stepped down, flinging her arms around the former cheerleader's neck.

"Okay, kids! Time to chow down!" Hiram announced as he ushered the two girls into the kitchen.

The Berry men, Rachel, and Quinn had a huge dinner where they talked animatedly. Rachel could see the twinkle in Quinn's eyes as she laughed, causing her to beam happily. It had been a rare occurrence to see Quinn let loose like that before Rachel offered her home to the former cheerleader. What pushed her to make the offer was the thought that Quinn might feel suffocated in her own home again, even though her father had been kicked out.

And she was proven right when she and Quinn suddenly bumped into Judy in the supermarket, where the older blonde looked at them in disgust at their interlaced fingers. At first, Rachel was afraid that Quinn might let go of her hand and explain that they were just friends. But to her relief, Quinn stood her ground and said that if she couldn't accept her relationship with Rachel, then they would be better off not speaking to each other ever again.

With those words spoken, Judy had walked out without so much another glance.

Because of that, Rachel was glad that she managed to persuade Quinn into staying with her.

Underneath the table, Rachel felt Quinn's hand on her own. She looked at Quinn and smiled, and the former cheerleader grinned and locked their fingers together.

Their first Christmas Eve together was turning out to be great, and Rachel loved how her dads made Quinn feel as though she had always been a part of the family.

After they ate, Quinn and Rachel helped with washing the dishes before they huddled next to the Christmas tree. Rachel sidled up next to Quinn, her head resting on the former cheerleader's shoulder. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, hand rubbing the diva's arm to keep her warm.

"How are you?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Quinn.

"Perfect. I haven't had a Christmas Eve as fun as this before," Quinn answered, hazel eyes bright with joy.

"I'm glad you love it," Rachel smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Quinn's cheek.

"And I love you," Quinn whispered and rubbed their noses together.

Rachel blushed and whispered, "I love you, too."

"Alright, it's time for the presents!" Leroy announced as he clapped his hands together, a huge grin put in place. "Hiram, dear, why don't you start first?"

They all exchanged gifts, and Rachel rushed to her bedroom when it was her turn. She grabbed the gift from her drawer and gave it to Quinn, wearing a huge grin on her face as her girlfriend accepted it. Quinn started to unwrap Rachel's gift, with the brunette watching excitedly as the wrapper fell apart. Her grin only grew bigger when Quinn gasped and reverently traced the spines of the books.

Rachel had bought _Love and Misadventure _and _Lullabies _by Lang Leav, having gotten the idea when she saw Quinn staring longingly at them the last time they went to the bookstore. Apart from that, Rachel also bought a green-leathered notebook and had Quinn's full name engraved on the cover in gold lettering, knowing that the former cheerleader loved to write poems from time to time. Usually, they were scattered over the back pages of Quinn's notebooks, and Rachel thought that it would be perfect for her girlfriend to write them all in one place.

"This is- wow, Rach. I love them!" Quinn exclaimed as she pulled Rachel in for a tight embrace.

Rachel giggled and pecked Quinn on the cheek as they pulled away, watching as her girlfriend ran her fingers across the lettering engraved on the notebook. Quinn then pulled out a small package and gave it to Rachel, wearing a warm smile. With shining eyes, Rachel carefully opened the package and a small box and a card fell on top of her palm. Curious, Rachel opened the box and beamed widely at the gift. It was a golden star necklace, with a cute happy face engraved on the pendant.

After admiring the necklace, Rachel turned her attention to the card. On it was a message, written by Quinn herself in her beautiful handwriting.

_Rachel, you're my shining gold star and the future star of Broadway. I love your smile, and the necklace is to remind you to always keep smiling, because there's not a sight more beautiful than you wearing your happiest smile. Your eyes shine with genuine happiness, and to me, that shine is brighter than any star the heavens ever held. Love always, Quinn._

Happy tears glistened over Rachel's eyes as she lunged forward and tackled Quinn to the ground. Laughing joyfully, Quinn hugged her and Rachel grinned from ear to ear. Her dads watched with warm smiles on their faces, happy with what they were witnessing.

"That was beautiful, Quinn. I love your gift," Rachel beamed as she peppered Quinn's face with light kisses.

"I'm glad you did," Quinn smiled as she brushed away a lock of hair away from Rachel's face.

Rachel giggled and helped Quinn sit back up, blushing as her dads glanced at her knowingly. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, letting her lean closer.

"So, how did you spend Christmas Eve before?" Rachel asked as she nudged Quinn gently.

"Not as fun as this. Just a boring family dinner with adult chat, then I get sent to my room after eating. The house isn't bright and cheery, and well, it's just plain depressing," Quinn shrugged lightly, though her hazel eyes were laced with sadness.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Rachel apologized as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Nah, it's all good. This makes up for all of that," Quinn smiled as she pointed to the Berry men that were dancing around and singing Christmas carols as they grinned happily at each other. "I'm really glad I took you up on that offer. You've got the best dads, Rach."

"Well, we're all really glad to have you here, Quinn. I have to admit, Christmas Eve is better now that you're celebrating with us," Rachel smiled softly as she rubbed noses with Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss Rachel.

As soon as their lips touched, the Berry men yelled 'Merry Christmas!' causing Quinn and Rachel to jump apart. Rachel giggled at the surprised look on Quinn's face and quickly pulled her up to dance along with the two men.

As they danced around the tree, Rachel couldn't help but think that this was her best Christmas Eve so far, and the twinkle in Quinn's bright hazel eyes and the huge grin she wore told Rachel that she also felt the same way.


End file.
